


You're Beautiful

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, blind!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: Blind. The disability of living without sight. Dan. Dan was blind, Phil's not, their kids aren't (Phil had to wear glasses and contacts, Petra was color blind, Joel has two different colored eyes, and Aimee wears glasses to read, but they aren't blind.) Dan's forty now, and Phil is forty-four, Joel's in university, and Aimee is in her final year of school, but tonight all of them are together at home.





	

Blind. The disability of living without sight. Dan. Dan was blind, Phil's not, their kids aren't (Phil had to wear glasses and contacts, Petra was color blind, Joel has two different colored eyes, and Aimee wears glasses to read, but they aren't blind.) Dan's forty now, and Phil is forty-four, Joel's in university, and Aimee is in her final year of school, but tonight all of them are together at home.

  
At dinner, Dan suspects suspicious activity. Not the Chris' version of suspicious, where someone has played 'Draw a mustache on the sleeping blind man", but the quiet, eerie, and excitable kind, like there was a surprise coming.

"Petra, how's school going hon?" Joel asks, and Phil smiles at the way Dan's face lights up when their kids get along.

  
The nine year old goes on a list of pro's and con's that come with school, and how Papa is great at math, and Uncle PJ is good at stories, and how Uncle Martyn bought her a dress for the first day of school.

  
"You know that Daddy can play the piano, right?" Aimee states, receiving a playful glare from Dan. "He's really good at it."  
  
"Did you know that I'm also blind?" He cracks, and Phil rolls his eyes, but Petra is giggling so adorably, and it's unbearably contagious.

  
"Dad, we actually came for a reason." Joel says after Petra leaves to go run herself a bath.

  
Dan chuckles. "If it's money, than it's fine, we can help."

  
"Actually, we came to give something to you." Phil says, placing his hand on Dan's shoulder. "Papa was saving for it for a while, but we started saving ourselves. We've got enough money for an operation to let you see." Dan puts his hands over his mouth, and tears begin to leak out of his eyes.

  
Phil lets Dan pull him by the neck and hugs him and motions for the kids to come and join, resulting in a hilarious naked hug from Petra, who was afraid she'd missed something.  
~  
  
Today was the day. Not the day of the surgery, or the day after, but the day where his eyes should have healed enough to see. He'd be seeing Phil first. That was the thing he asked to see specifically- just Phil. Then Joel, Aimee, and Petra, and then himself. He'd be able to see colors and read books without dots after going through a couple of reading classes. He'd be able to see his grandma's photo's and his parents and even his god damned brother.

  
When the doctor unwrapped the bandages, he placed a pair of glasses on his face and gave a brief explanation. "I've got the light on, just barely. Then you'll open your eyes, and I'll have Phil positioned directly in front of you. Any questions or concerns?"

  
"I do, actually." Phil says from in front of him. "Dan, you are strictly not allowed to divorce me when you see my face." The kids giggle and Dan giggles.

  
"I promise."

"You're free to open them whenever you feel like." He takes a breath in an when he opens them he's speechless. Phil was sitting in front of him, and he was gorgeous. His vision blurs suddenly, and he feels water falling down his face.

  
He lunged forward at Phil and hugs him, nearly knocking him off the chair. "You're beautiful." Phil grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss, only stopping when there is a tug on Dan's shirt.

  
"Daddy! I want a hug too!" He leans down to see Petra, his baby girl. Then up to see Aimee and Joel, and he's never felt more love and joy in his heart because he can see his family (albeit a bit blurry, he is crying and the glasses aren't tuned into his eyes yet) and colors, and he knows what Phil looks like and his children and his doctor and he'll get to see what a piano looks like and what London looks like and he's never been happier.  
  
Later that night, when the kids are in bed and Phil is showing Dan the stars, Dan can only think one thing, about his one person that has made his life; You're Beautiful.


End file.
